robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jimlaad43
could I use this? I have this image of ansgar 3 that I think is a little clearer then the one on the page. Botomatic1000 (talk) 20:43, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the effort, although when Ansgar 3's appearance airs on Challenge, we'll be able to take a screenshot in the highest quality possible, so we'll wait until then to grab a picture of Ansgar 3. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:57, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :What Toast said. Please stop calling yourself stupid, the image was fine. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:03, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I am a very negative person and rarely view myself positively its all very weird and hard to explain. Anyway I will try and find better photos I don't really have anything though to be completely honest--Botomatic1000 (talk) 21:15, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :If you have the space and VLC Media Player, download this file User_blog:Jimlaad43/Extreme_2_Download. It contains all the episodes of Extreme 2. Go through the pages and have a look at the photos on the wiki pages. Find out which ones are bad, and create new images by taking a screenshot of the same part, cropping it down where necessary, and replacing the image. If you need help doing that, ask us. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:57, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I have this image of sater its on the wiki somewhere perhaps I could post it a the bottom f the page as sater in the pits?--Botomatic1000 (talk) 16:04, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Yes you could. Use the Edit button to have a look at how an image like that has been posted on the Mace page and try to do the same on Sater. As I said, use the preview button to make sure it is both formatted correctly, and your spelling and grammar is correct. I have a feeling you slightly rush these comments, due to the lack of Capitals and punctuation, so just slow down a little and have a look at what you've written before publishing the edit. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:10, February 28, 2016 (UTC) how do I do the little image description test (sorry if im naggy)--Botomatic1000 (talk) 13:08, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :Have a look at other images that have the captions and see how they do them. If you're trying to replicate something which is elsewhere on the wiki, press the edit button and have a look at the code used. I will reiterate this, please use capital letters at the start of ever sentence and proper punctuation. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:53, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for my grammar its horrid and I really cant figure it out I also have a photo of a finished halo if you want it.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 17:31, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Ragnabot list For some reason I can't add a comment listing my thoughts on who should compete so here' y list. *Aggrobot Extreme-S7 hard choice but I think this is the best version to use seeing as it has the perfect shape and weaponry. *Alien Destructor: Extreme 1 Prefer this one simply by its design and weaponry. *All Torque: 3rd World Championship Much better machine with a useful weapon that could with it some battles, possibly. *Ansgar: Extreme 1, Series 6, Series 7 I like them all really. *Atomic: Series 7 What else can I say but flipping awesome! *Barber-Ous: Series 7 bigger and better, shame it didn't fair well. *Berserk 2: Series 3 the S3 version looked more impressive than the S4 version, better weaponry and armour. *Bulldog Breed: Series 7 What else can I say but flipping awesome! *Cassius: Series 3 better armour and weaponry. *Corkscrew: Extreme 2 I prefer the older Corkscrew over the new because of reliability and more destructive in my books. *Darke Destroyer: Series 3 I pretend the Series 4 didn't exist. *Diotoir: Series 3, Series 5, Extreme 2 I like them all really. *Disc-O-Inferno: Extreme 2, Series 6 Never really changed. *Dominator 2: Series 6 Armour, wheel guards and weaponry makes this the supreme one of the bunch. *Dreadnaut: Series 4 better design and weaponry. *Evil Weevil: Series 3 Did well against Hypno-Disc and more reliable. *Falcon: US1, US2 never watched the foreign RW. *Fighting Torque: Will be split into Fighting Torque and Hippobotamus. Agree. *Firestorm: Series 3, Series 4, Series 5-7 (Similar enough to go under the Firestorm 5 banner) I like them all really. *G.B.H.: Series 2, Series 6Like them both really. *General Carnage: Series 5 Better design and weaponry. *Gravedigger: Series 3 Hated the later series versions. *Gravity:Series 7 Nuff said. *Haardvark: Series 3 Better design and weaponry. *Henry: Series 4 Not that impressive ether way. *Humphrey: Extreme 2 Series 4 with an axe. *Iron-Awe: Series 6-7 Better design and weaponry. *Judge Shred: Series 3, Series 4, Extreme 1-2, Series 7 Like them all really. *Kat 3: Series 6-7 Better design and weaponry. *Kater Killer: Series 3, Series 4 Meh *Killer Carrot: Series 7 Better design and weaponry. *King B: Series 3-4, Series 5-7 Like these two for being better equipped in battle. *Kronic: Series 5-7 Better design and weaponry. *Major Tom: Series 4, Series 5-6 Hated the series 7 one, the other incarnations are more fun aswell as better in battle. *Mega Hurtz: S2-6 S7 Like them all. *Ming: Series 3, Series 4, Series 5-6, Series 7 Like them all. *Mortis: Series 4 Better design and weaponry. *Napalm: Series 3, Series 5 Eww... *Oblivion: Series 2, Series 4 Can't decide. *ORAC: Series 2, Series 3 Like them both. *Panic Attack: Series 2, Series 3-4, Series 5/E2, Series 7 Like the all except S6. *Panzer Mk: US1, US2 Don't know my foreign RW *Philipper: Extreme 2 Better design and weaponry. *Pika: Dutch 1, Dutch 2 Don't know my foreign RW. *Plunderbird: Series 1, Series 2, Series 3, Series 4, Series 5 Like them ll really. *Prizephita: Series 5 Better design and weaponry. *R.O.C.S.: Series 6/7 Better design and weaponry. *Razer: Series 5-Extreme 2 Better design and weaponry. *Reactor: Series 5 Better design and weaponry. *Revolution: Series 6, Series 7 Like them both really. *Robochicken: Series 4, Series 5, Series 6-7 Love them all. *S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Series 6-7 Better design and weaponry. *Sabretooth: Series 5, Series 6 meh *Scorpion: Series 6-7 Better design and weaponry. *Scraptosaur: Dutch 1, Dutch 2, Series 7 Undecided. *Shapeshifter: Dutch 1, Dutch 2 Don't know my foreign RW *Sir Chromalot: Series 4, Series 5-6 LIke these two a lot. *Splinter: Series 5 Better design and weaponry. *Storm 2: Series 7 Better design and weaponry. *Suicidal Tendencies: Series 3, Series 4, Series 5 Like them all *Tantrum: Series 3 Better design and weaponry. *Technophobic: Series 2, Series 3 meh *Tetanus: Series 6, Series 7 Like these two because they have better design and weaponry. *The Executioner: Series 7 Surprisingly good from what I saw. *The Grim Reaper: Series 7 Better design and weaponry. *The Hassocks Hog: Series 7 Better design and weaponry. *The Morgue: Series 4, Extreme 1, Series 5, Extreme 2, Series 7 Love them all. *Thermidor 2: Series 5-7 Better design and weaponry. *Thor: Series 6 Better design and weaponry. *Tiberius: Series 6-7 Better design and weaponry. *UFO: Series 7 Better design and weaponry. *Velocirippa: Series 4, Series 7 *Vercingetorix: Series 4 Comeetorix basically *Weld-Dor: Series 6 Better design and weaponry. *Wild Thing: Series 4, Series 5 Like both S4-5 version not so keen on S6 version *X-Terminator: Series 3, Series 4, Series 5-6, Series 7 Like them all, especially S7 version. *Behemoth: Series 2, Series 3-4, Series 5-7 like them all. *Bigger Brother: Series 5-7 Better design and weaponry. *Demolition Man: Series 6 more fun and silly *Hydra: Series 5, Series 6-7 *Hypno-Disc: Series 4 Felt like this one was the best version. *Inquisitor: Series 3 Better design and weaponry. *Kan-Opener: Series 5, Series 6-7 *Shredder: Series 5-6, Series 7 Like them both. *Spawn Again: Series 5, Series 7 S6 version is one of the worst machines ever built. *Terror Turtle: Extreme 2, Series 7 never really changed. *Tsunami: Series 7 Better design and weaponry. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:11, March 8, 2016 (UTC) More about Ragnabot 2 Putting it here since there's no longer an option to put it in your blog. I noted you wanted to use robots from all weight classes...and I would actually be all for that. However, not in the same tournament, I think that'd be a whisker unfair. What I would propose, however, is the possibility of a Ragnabot for each weight class. Obviously the Heavyweights would take centre stage, and I know some would have pretty "clear" results (looking at you, Middleweights), but we'd still be able to feature all the robots that way. There's also the possibility of certain robots competing in multiple weight categories if we need a few extras for whatever reason. For example, Tentoumushi is technically a lightweight robot, but it competed in a middleweight competition, and therefore I see it as eligible to enter both. We may need to work around some loopholes with the Lightweights and Superheavyweights, after all, so any robot that could possibly fit in multiple categories would be handy. CrashBash (talk) 23:55, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :It'll all come down to numbers. If there are enough that we can add an extra layer of battles to the heats instead of a load of qualifiers then every bot from every weight class will be in the main Ragnabot. If it ends up with like 250 qualifier battles then we will need a rethink. Jimlaad43(talk) 00:16, March 10, 2016 (UTC) a little bit of help please Im having some problems making a gallery on the hyperactive and red virus page I can post the images I want on there just now here if you want me to but alas I keep getting the visual editor I think its all rather hard to figure out.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 20:09, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :Try to do it without using the Visual editor, as you can see the code properly and how to do it. Please sign your posts on talk pages with 4 tildes please (~~~~) Jimlaad43(talk) 20:03, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Arghh once again I forgotten to second time now sorry:(.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 20:09, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Where to find the official images? I've noticed while sorting out these official images that you managed to find and upload this official shot of King B. Where did you manage to find this? Sadly, you're my last lope when it comes to finding these as Tonn Ganondorf and the other fella (forgot the name) uploaded the vast majority, hopefully you may remember where you found this, that would be grateful. Thank you.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:48, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :I have no idea. It may have been misuploaded somewhere or something, but I do not know. Bear in mind these official images are almost exclusively scanned in or something from merchandise like trading cards and magazines and then have the backgrounds removed on photoshop, like I did to the Terror-Bull and Reptirron the Second images. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:04, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ::When you mean the Terror-Bull and Reptirron images do you mean the ones I uploaded yesterday or the ones you uploaded a while back? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:35, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :::A while back, screenshots from the Challenge re-runs. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:28, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think all of these official photos are from magazines. I remember the Series 5 website having a gallery of official shots and pretty much all of these Series 4 pictures are from some website.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 10:14, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the official image page, that time, I honestly didn't think it would have been a problem to have those images on as I (foolishly) thought it may not spoil a thing as it was just a few images on my page but obviously you got upset by it so it seems it was quite problematic. Sorry my bad. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:20, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :I am getting tired of having to revert this stuff. I appreciate the apology and hope it doesn't need to happen again. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:29, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Audited Series 4 baseplate I've noticed that the baseplate for this audited series hasn't been created, should I go and make one or are you waiting until Heat A and B end. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:32, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :I've forgotten *facepalm* Jimlaad43(talk) 16:55, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Deleting My Vote I might sound silly in asking this but I'm still getting to terms with the wiki. I believe you deleted my vote that I left on the Audited series 4 page and in your edit summary you said that I needed more edits to vote. Is it possible if you could tell me more about this ? 321Annihilate (talk) 18:20, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :Yep. We have had a rule on the wiki about the Arena for a while. We ask that every user who wishes to participate makes 300 mainspace edits (it used to be 500, that was tough). The rules in full can be found here. The mainspace is the main articles and any images we may add. You currently have 57 overall edits on the wiki, and if you type your username into , you add up (Main) and File. When these hit 300 you can vote to your hearts content. Stick around, make some edits and you'll soon make it. You're lucky in that we have new episodes on the horizon, and there will be a lot of pages to make, such as episodes and new robots, plus stuff to add like the new images of the House Robots and just general highlights of the series. Just make sure you wait until after broadcast of episodes before making edits about them. Have a look at the first entry on your talk page for information about what to edit here. Good luck and we will try to tell you when you can vote in the Arena. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:29, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Jimlaad and yes it's going to be exciting with the new series coming up. Thanks again. 321Annihilate (talk) 18:43, April 9, 2016 (UTC) All-Stars I've just got around to reorganising my Robot Wars Extreme II episodes when I realised I'm missing both episodes of the All-Stars. I can only imagine you missed them in the uploading process, do you actually have those files? I could do to have them if it's possible. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:23, May 3, 2016 (UTC) :I'll find them at some point in the near future. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:43, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Heat M/N Final votes Hey there. Just to let you know in advance, I'll be leaving tomorrow for a week's holiday. I won't be back until the following Saturday, which means I won't be able to contribute to our Audited Series 4, Heats O and P (although I'm pretty sure Steg 2 and Hypno-Disc will win). With that being said, I would like to put forward my votes for the Heat M and N finals, if possible. I think at the moment the results of the current round are pretty much a given, so... *'101' vs Mousetrap: If this was the Series 5 version of Mousetrap, I'd almost be tempted to give it the vote due to possibly lopping off 101's aerial. As is, just a simple bar isn't going to do much. 101 was still going after numerous blows from Dominator 2, who in turn is faster and more damaging than Mousetrap could ever be. I can see 101 constantly getting around the sides and pushing Mousetrap whereever it needs to, eventually taking the judges decision. *Razer vs Dominator 2: If there's ever a robot I think can legitimately beat Razer, it would be Dominator 2. Razer's biggest issue here is that Dominator is the absolute worst shape possible. High, slanting sides and nowhere to really grab it, aside from maybe the wheels and the front. But I don't see the former happening easily, and the latter just puts it right into the path of Dominator's deadly axe. Now, as I've stated before, it's not enough that Dominator is an awkward shape - one does not simply hinder Razer, you have to actually beat it. But I think the axe can actually manage to cause some pretty severe, maybe even terminal, damage. I can see the possibility of Razer snatching Dominator from the front, weathering the blows and dropping it down the pit when it opens, but I'm not 100% convinced it'll last until then. I hope this is OK. I must admit, the concept of Razer vs Dominator 2 was a battle I didn't want to risk missing out on. Thanks in advance. CrashBash (talk) 17:16, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll paste your votes in full. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:18, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Editing Main Page I have been editing the main page, but I have some questions; 1) How do I change the Featured Article? I'm trying to change it to Storm Force. 2) What should the next Featured Video be? 3) How do I change the Featured Video? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:05, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :1) I don't actually know. 2) Something with Storm Force in it. 3) Don't know. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:10, May 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks anyway, I wasn't sure if you'd know, I just needed a quick answere, and I knew you were online. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:23, May 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Here's a simple method to it, sorry if it seems complicated; #Firstly go on edit then click the Show list of used templates then click new tab for "FA/79" #Return to the main page and change FA/79 to FA/80 then click preview, there you should see a red link where you can click for a new tab which open up a new page for this template. #Ideally you should add basic, concise information about the featured article. It must always end with (more...) and have an image to the side. Once done, add the Featured Content category to the bottom and it make sure not to include it. #Once the template is published just go back to the main page tab and click preview it should appear. #As for videos it's always best to type [ [ File: Insert video name here|left|right|center ]] or you could simply upload a video for the purpose. Hope this isn't too confusing I can help if you want me to.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:26, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Carbide not similar to Fluffy? Was there any particular reason why the bit I added was removed? I don't mind it, but it would be nice to be given a reason why rather than be left in the dark. I only added it after looking at Kill-E-Crank-E and the page referenced S3, plus when I saw it on the TV, the first thing that popped into my mind was "Oh, it looks life Fluffy".--Shinobi Galador (talk) 16:24, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :It's very hard to make a bar spinner that doesn't look like Fluffy. It's more based on robots like Tombstone, which took no insiration from Fluffy. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:37, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::It needed to be rewritten at the very least, and I wasn't in the right mindset to rewrite it well at that time, but I also do draw the comparison. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:32, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Thanks I appreciate the help with the episode pages - no matter how much I love Robot Wars, watching the same battle four times in one week (six times for the melees) for the sakes of write-ups can get draining. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:57, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :I just watched it again and kept pausing to write up. I should be able to do the next episode in full quite nicely and promptly. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:48, August 5, 2016 (UTC) 2016 Pictures Thanks again for starting the episode write-up, with only Dantomkia left to summarise it helps a lot. However I must ask why you took the time to screenshot and upload those images. Look on any Episode 3 competitor article aside from Dantomkia and you'll see that I already uploaded lots of screenshots, including duplicates of some of yours, or cropped/slow-mo versions of what you were going for (eg no timer on the Overdozer flip). Did you just not notice? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:48, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :Did not know. I had hoped they would have been added in to the page, like Episode 2, even without the summaries. Could you at least add them to the page, and I'll finish the write ups later. Delete my images if they're duplicates or worse. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:23, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. Generally, although my pictures have better cropping, and I manage to find the same clips in better places (e.g. talks with Dara, "how they reached the heat final", it removes stuff like the countdown timer and the replay word), yours are usually slightly better quality. Do you have a 1080p monitor? I perhaps don't. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:24, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, but I'm not using my PC to take the screens, just my laptop. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:09, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Singular, not plural Hey Jim. I hate to sound like the jerk here, especially with the effort you're putting into the write-ups for the heats, but the established rule is that we refer to robots as the singular that they are, not plural. I know the show uses words like "they" to describe robots, but we've always used words like "it". I've noticed in a lot of your heat write-ups that the first one uses both "it" and "they" intermittently, and then the rest use "they". Can I just remind you to try and use "it"? Thank you for your co-operation. CrashBash (talk) 19:56, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :I'm writing it up. I gave other people chance to do it and no one did. I am happy for others to make the edits like that afterwards, but that is my writing style, and it flows best in my head that way, so I'm staying with it. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:06, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, OK, but don't be surprised if I end up correcting it. It's nothing against you, it's just following what's established. CrashBash (talk) 20:08, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :::I didn't complain when you did it before. As I said, I wrote what flowed best in my head for my writing style, knowing that someone would go behind and correct it. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:17, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Moving gifs How do you make them? I could think of a fair few battles that could use them that are hard to get decent still photos of, namely: *Atomic vs. Terror Turtle *Atomic vs. Hellbent *Atomic vs. SMIDSY *Hypno-Disc vs. Stealth *Eruption vs. Terror Turtle *Combat Ant vs. Pants *Bulldog Breed vs. Pussycat *Firestorm vs. Mute And I'm sure there are others. Is there a program you use? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:20, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :Gifcam, or just google Youtube to Gif. Jimlaad43(talk) 00:07, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Return I have finally returned to the UK from holiday, and have now watched the final two episodes. Can I have a summary of what significant things have happened on the wiki in my absence please. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:42, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Message on blog Jim I've left you a message on your Ragnabot blog, can you please respond? Cheers. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:10, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Forum tournaments Having seen your comment in Ragnabot 2, I take it no one on the RW wiki, outside of me and the roboteers, actually know about the FRA website and all its contents. Anyway, the differences between Reaper and The Grim Reaper are better batteries, better armour, bigger flips, longer lasting flips, wheel guards (they seemed to be detached for the Pilot for an unknown reason) and a different colour scheme. I'll post a link to its FRA page at some point, but the images and videos are just X's. I have no idea if that's because I'm not a member or anything like that. Also, why don't you guys every refer to Big Nipper for using its scoop for spinners? It is pretty much a flat trapezoid-type shape with a flat triangle with two fangs up front. Its made out titanium and both PulverizeR and Scorpion failed to damage it in 3 matches during the 2006 champs. Yours truly, --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 16:01, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :Well, we can answer the Big Nipper question with another question - what scoop? The issue here is not once is the scoop you've mentioned used in Robot Wars itself...it's only ever been the claws or the disc. We're not denying its existence, but it's impossible to assume what hasn't been shown. Who's to say the scoop even exists anymore? You say 2006, but we're using 2016. CrashBash (talk) 16:10, October 10, 2016 (UTC) ::My comment was more in line with comparisons between Reaper and The Grimreaper aesthetically and functionality. For example, The Terrorhurtz of 2016 and 2002 were pretty similar, just upgraded, so only one was needed in Ragnabot 2. However, if we have a look at Thor, the design may still be similar, a fast robot with an axe, but they look and perform completely different, so they deserved to have 2 separate entries. I was asking if they would be able to be split or not. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:37, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :::To which my answer would have been "let's see if the team upgrade Reaper in the next series first", but class started. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:04, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Qualifiers If we still have 35 robots to be eliminated but the last of the 8 battle groups, how many qualifiers do we still have? This isn't meant to be a Play School maths question, I'm genuinely curious. I reckon you can put up more qualifiers at once. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:32, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :This group of 8, then 3 groups of 9. I don't want to put up more than 9 at a time. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:07, October 12, 2016 (UTC) ::That makes sense, I was worried you were going down to less than 8. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:08, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Arena Hey Jim. I'm thinking of wading back into the arena again, but I likely won't have time to vote for every single battle. May I ask that you only look for my vote if there's a close battle in progress? Thank you. 'S256 09:11, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :Vote where ever you want, if you only want close battles, only vote in them, but each vote counts. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:07, October 22, 2016 (UTC) The Tartan Terror I heard about your landlord being part of The Tartan Terror's team. Great to hear. Could you find out more information about the robot from him? Don't harass him for information, just chat about the robot, and try and find out more? Thanks. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:57, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Runners up award Looking back at the original Sweepstake for the first competition, shouldn't the runners up also get an award (this being SpaceManic88, who had Behemoth)Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:11, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :Nope, RA2 for his 7 points. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:15, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Heat final Is there a reason you removed all the "heat final" references when that's what the show calls it? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:52, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :Consistency with the rest of the heat articles on the wiki. I noticed that Round 2 and Head-to-Heads was being used interchangeably on the Series 9 page, so I changed it to Round 2, which was used in Series 8. Series 7 used Final, so I changed all reboots to that as well. It's not a Heat Final anyway, because it's and episode, not a Heat. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:33, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Heat Final is used in both the spoken and visual introduction to each reboot episode and it should be restored. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:07, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Roll out Heat Final for every episode page then. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:10, April 5, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'd appreciate it if you reverted your own edits as I'm in London for three days with only a mobile phone. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:56, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::Its unfair to do something incorrectly and then require other users to do twice as much work to fix it. Please do as Toast asks. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:13, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :What I'm saying is that we need to put Heat Final and Head-to-Heads on every heat across every page. I can't revert all edits, as we had a mix of Round 2 & Head-to-Heads and Final & Heat Final. We need to decide what title every episode needs before any reversions or edits can happen. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:24, April 5, 2017 (UTC) :You can start by putting heat final back and we will discuss the rest later, as I've been wanting to make the case to rename them heats for a while. I've reverted one edit and you can do the rest but I can't hit revert on all because sometimes you did other things. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:27, April 5, 2017 (UTC) That's the reboot episodes sorted now. All read "Round 1", "Head-to-Heads", "Heat Final". Jimlaad43(talk) 12:43, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Ragnabattle Hi I noticed you haven't voted on this round and there's a couple of close ones and at least one draw. I'll be updating probably Friday morning your time. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:17, April 19, 2017 (UTC) :Your wish is my command. Gonna vote in the Ultimate Free Pass tourney in return? Jimlaad43(talk) 21:59, April 19, 2017 (UTC) I'll have a look and see if there are any. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 22:23, April 19, 2017 (UTC) How to userpage? Hey Jim, I was wondering how one does the userpages as I'm thinking of hosting my own tournament on my page. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 12:41, April 28, 2017 (UTC) :It's simple, just write '''User:CaliforniaKingsnake/Miscellaneous_Page_Name and start typing. Just remember to add a link to it somewhere. --Jimlaad43(talk) 12:47, April 28, 2017 (UTC) ::There you go: http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:CaliforniaKingsnake/The_Created_Robots_Tournament Extreme 3 Hey Jim. Thanks for offering to take this up for me. I should only be gone for a week, so all you'd really need to do is sort out the rest of the Redemption Championship Heat A and also start on Heat B. With all said and done, here's the line-up. Feel free to delete this when you see it. Sunday 14 *Mayhem - Jar vs Behemoth vs Dantomkia *Heat A Final Tuesday 16 - Redemption Championship Heat B *Chimera2 vs The General vs MeggaMouse *Cobra vs Apex vs Tauron Thursday 18 *Round 2 I should be back by Saturday to continue. Is this all OK? CrashBash (talk) 13:06, May 12, 2017 (UTC) 101 As with Nick, Vulcans and other volunteers, it's easier for the admin team to award these if you approach us about it and make your own badges, but for your first substantial rewrite, you deserve this. 101 really needed that expansion, so good job. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:22, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :Awesome, thank you! Jimlaad43(talk) 16:26, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Robot Wars Magazine Top Trumps (and other free gifts) I saw you uploaded a picture of The Witch taken from a set of Top Trumps that were included in Issue 8 of the original Robot Wars Magazine. As I'm sure you know, I own and have scanned in every issue of Robot Wars Magazine, but I don't own any of the free gifts that came with these magazines, apart from the 3D poster, which came with the copy of Issue 1 I bought from eBay. Would you be able to upload pictures of the rest of the Top Trumps, so I can include them in the articles I am writing? Most of the free gifts I have found pictures of, either from the magazine, or other copies sold on eBay. Also, if you have some of the other free gifts, such as the Series 4 and Series 5 wall charts, could you upload pictures of them, pleas? Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:52, May 18, 2017 (UTC) :I have a few more images from it to upload like The Witch that I will try to add tonight. Them, and the sticker album (which is not full at all and doodled on) are the only gifts I have. How many of the cards do you want? I was planning to upload them anyway when you got to that issue anyway. --Jimlaad43(talk) 21:12, May 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Ideally, I'd like you to upload all the cards. I've been thinking about doing an article for the sticker album, i've found some photos of it, I just need to find out things like = how many stickers were there? What were the sections of the book? Did V-Max get a sticker, or did Onslaught? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:45, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :::228 stickers, as far as I'm aware. The book's sections are as follows: :::Page 1: Introduction. :::Page 2-3: Sir Killalot. :::Page 4-5: Sergeant Bash. :::Page 6-7: Matilda. :::Page 8-9: Dead Metal. :::Page 10-11: Shunt. :::Page 12-13: Refbot. :::Page 14-15: Let The Wars Begin. :::Page 16-17: Prepare To Die. :::Page 18-19: Special Games: Sumo, Pinball, Annihilator, Tag Team Terror. :::Page 20-21: Central Page Spread. :::Page 22-23: Chaos 2, Hypno-Disc, Razer, Panic Attack. :::Page 24-25: Firestorm 2, Behemoth, Steg 2, Gemini. :::Page 26-27: 101, Spawn of Scutter, Wild Thing, Evil Weevil. :::Page 28-29: Gravedigger, Bigger Brother, Wheely Big Cheese, Killerhurtz. :::Page 30-31: King B3, Cerberus, Pussycat, Aggrobot 2. :::Page 32-33: Diotoir, X-Terminator 2, Mortis, Berserk 2. :::Page 34-35: Shadow of Napalm, Plunderbird 4, Sir Chromalot, Weld-Dor. :::Page 36-37: Dreadnaut XP-1, Stinger, Centurion, Suicidal Tendencies. :::Page 38-39: Past Champions. :::Page 40: Progress Guide. :::Nweston8 (talk) 17:14, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Pictures I've been going through Instagram to try and find pictures that can be used on the wiki. One of the images I've found so far is this - https://www.instagram.com/p/BO4hdxDjKQ0/. Would it be acceptable? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:27, May 24, 2017 (UTC) :No, because we already have that image but without the arabic writing on it. Remember, if you're getting stuff off Social Media you need to get permission from the owners. If you're browsing anything related to Series 10, the answer is no - it is not acceptable. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:33, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Diotoir in the World Series Regardless of its potential relevance to the current discussion on loanerbots, please be aware that Diotoir's World Series form has not been officially revealed yet. Could you edit your post to remove any references to it at this present time? Thank you. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 13:45, December 12, 2017 (UTC) :Gah, whoopsie. I'm sure I've now said it a few places. That's going to take some time to find and remove. BTW, where was the Rabid M8/Dee thing revealed? Jimlaad43(talk) 13:57, December 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Here. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 13:59, December 12, 2017 (UTC) With Series 10 done Here is a long overdue award for your consistent dedication to writing up the episode pages. We just had to get rid of all the "flywheel" bar spinners and then it was deserved ;) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAST,']] [[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'FLIPPER']] 18:28, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you very much. It was a pleasure writing them every time. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:45, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Hey! Long time Audited Robot Wars follower, really wanted to get in on the fun rather than just watch. How does it work precisely, like with putting in choices and whatnot? Cz9889 (talk) 00:48, February 23, 2018 (UTC)Cz9889 :To take part in Arena tournaments, you need to have at least 300 edits that are either mainstream edits or files. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 06:47, February 23, 2018 (UTC) RW Rankdown Hey Jim, you're up on the Robot Wars Rankdown, for making a cut and then making a new nominee list. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:06, March 5, 2018 (UTC) :Hey Jim, as requested, it is your turn on the rankdown. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:20, May 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank You :) Jimlaad43(talk) 06:08, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :::Hey Jim; you're up again RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:57, May 22, 2018 (UTC) :It's alright, I'm home so don't need reminding anymore. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:01, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Hey Jim, could you redo that Randkdown list to include only a bottom 16? The role of player 1 is to make a list of the lowest 16 that are eligible, not to try and protect their favourites, and it's not fair to the other players to hinder their ability to choose. Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 11:46, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :The problem with the immunity is that is skews the results, as shown by Clawed Hopper. There is still an overlap of some robots that can go either way, but this way the rank will be more accurate as to what it should be. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:55, May 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Clawed Hopper an anomaly that I'm willing to swallow as the price of freedom. If I allow you to do this, then it's open season on people protecting bots by nominating them too early, plus I then have to have this conversation with someone if they decide to cut Pussycat or Stinger. There's also the chance that no one will save PC or Stinger, focusing on the more at-risk ones, and leaving the last player forced to choose between cutting the two - is that a much better outcome? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 12:14, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :::The person nominating doesn't get to make a cut each round, so by making nominations like this, it gives them a chance to make an impact and at least add some input to their opinion for the next robots, rather than just a simple list. It's only been noticed this time because it was so obvious. Nobody batted an eyelid last round when Razer was nominated. If Clawed Hopper is a freedom we're allowed, why is this a freedom we're being denied? Immunity needs to be looked at. Maybe only grant it to the first 4 robots saved, rather than all 8, because again, it crates this large gap where you get 9 trash robots, and one will have to go above 8 better robots. I've had enough of my nominations removed this game that I don't want another one removed because 've been caught being too obvious. As to your last comment, that's a risk we have to take. If people are silly enough to leave them to the last two, it is how it is. I have faith in our clever community to not reach that conclusion. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:21, May 29, 2018 (UTC)